Various designs exist for food slicing devices that include a stationary blade supported by a frame whereby a user manually slides a food product across the frame and the blade to slice the food product. While existing food slicing devices are generally suitable for what is regarded as ordinary performance, there is room for improvement in terms of safety, flexibility and customization of slice thickness and shape.